


Remember to Password Protect Your Phone

by AGmochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, PWP, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGmochi/pseuds/AGmochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei is a second year at Karasuno High and is happy in his relationship with Ushijima Wakatoshi. He thought he knew enough about his boyfriend that nothing will really surprise him. But, when he receives a rather unusual and unexpected message, he gets kind of bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember to Password Protect Your Phone

**Author's Note:**

> My friend prompted a challenge to write porn so this is basically just an attempt to write porn. The sexting cannot really be described as such because of how long and one-sided it is. Ushijima may seem ooc but there is a good reason to this.

It was lunch break and Tsukishima was silently enjoying his lunch with Yamaguchi at his desk. Kageyama and Hinata were working on their studies beside them. He doesn’t understand why they started joining them but he doesn’t mind particularly as long as they are not bothersome.

 

“Tsukki.”

 

Tsukishima looked up from his bento and saw Yamaguchi point to his phone. “You have a message.”

 

Turning his gaze to his phone, he saw the notification light flash. Grumbling under his breath, Tsukishima brought the message up.

 

**From: Ace Cow**

**What are you doing tonight?**

 

Tsukishima shook his head. Ushikawa must be really bored in class if he was texting him already, he mused as he began to reply. Before he could, however, another message popped up.

 

**From: Ace Cow**

**Besides me of course. ;D**

 

Nearly spitaking, Tsukishima stared at the message with wide eyes, but, realizing that he was still in public, he quickly replaced his shocked expression with a blank one. Yamaguchi still noticed. “Are you alright, Tsukki?” he asked with concern.

 

“It’s nothing important,” Tsukishima replied. As he was about to put his phone down, it vibrated again, notifying him of a new message. Taking a deep breath, he took a look at the message.

 

**From: Ace Cow**

**Aww don’t ignore me babe. You know you’d want me with you right now.**

 

Tsukishima cringed at the message. He never expected Ushijima to send messages with this kind of tone.

 

**To: Ace Cow**

**What are you doing?**

 

Tsukishima pressed "send" and hoped he wouldn’t get anything weird in response.

**From: Ace Cow**

**Slowly kissing your neck and touching you all over and getting you so hot and bothered until you are squirming on your bed and panting like you’re out of breath.**

As he read the message, Tsukishima imagined the scenario and ended up blushing slightly. Shoving his phone into his bag, he decided he’d have a talk with Ushijima later after practise was over and went back to finishing his food.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he walked to the club room after classes, Tsukishima decided to pull out his phone to see if anything new- like an apology- came up. He was met with a load of messages, but just not the kind he was expecting.

 

**From: Ace Cow**

**Then I’ll lick your lips as I ask for entrance to your mouth, and when you allow me, I’ll start exploring the cavern and coax your tongue into playing with mine.**

**From: Ace Cow**

**One of my hands will caress your chest and play with your nipples while the other one will be caressing your legs as I slowly spread them so I can press my body against yours.**

**From: Ace Cow**

**When we break the kiss, I will look down at your flushed face, then give you another kiss, but this time a chaste one, before moving down to your chest and begin sucking, licking, and gently biting your nipple that isn’t being played with by my hand.**

**From: Ace Cow**

**My other hand near your leg would be massaging your inner thighs before closing in on your opening, where I’ll rim the hole with my fingers, while pushing one in slightly, but not too far, because I want to continue teasing you.**

**From: Ace Cow**

**And your hands would be fisting my hair as you moan and arch off of the bed in pleasure from my touch.**

 

By the time Tsukishima got to the last message, he had long stopped walking. His face was a bright red and his mind was blank, not understanding where all of this came from. He wondered if it was because of that day he didn’t have time to bother with Ushijima's horniness due to homework. And then to make matters worse, his brother barged in on them making out, shouting about how his boyfriend shouldn’t touch him until marriage.

 

He never thought Ushijima would hold a grudge over something trivial like that. He was still underage so they really shouldn’t be doing anything other than kissing anyways. When a new message notification appeared, Tsukishima tentatively opened it, hoping he wouldn't regret his decision.

 

**From: Yamaguchi**

**Tsukki, where are you? Practise is starting soon.**

 

Tsukishima released a breath of relief as he replied to Yamaguchi.

**To: Yamaguchi**

**Tell the captain that I will be late. I was feeling a bit unwell so I went to the nurse’s office.**

Although he was glad for the break from the stream of messages, he had to admit that he was both conflicted about his feelings as well as slightly turned on by it. He looked around to make sure no one was around, then quickly walked off to the nearest bathroom to try to get rid of his little problem, or, at the very least, will it away in a mostly private location. When a new message popped up, he immediately opened it.

 

**From: Ace Cow**

**When I notice that you are about to climax, I will remove all ministrations to your body and watch as you beg for more but I won’t give it to you and just watch you squirm for a bit. When your hands begin to drift to touch yourself, I’ll pin your wrists to the bed and align my cock to your sweet hole and lsjfddlsa**

Tsukishima gulped at what he pictured in his mind and decided that relieving himself would be the faster option. Although the message stopped abruptly, Tsukishima’s mind continued the scene for him.

 

He imagined what it would be like to have Ushijima’s dick inside him, to have it slide in and out of his opening, while he pumped his own erection. Research has told him that if done right it should be good and he really hopes that when they finally do it, they do it right.

 

As he was about to climax, a new message popped up on his phone. He opened it and what he read made him very embarrassed and pissed causing him to lose his boner quickly.

 

**From: Ace Cow**

**I apologize for the earlier messages. Tendou stole my phone and I did not figure that out until now. I have successfully retrieved my phone and such messages will not occur any longer. I have also achieved success in password protecting my phone so Tendou will not be able to access it. Please do not be angry, I do apologize for any misconceptions.**

Tsukishima mumbled angrily under his breath as he zipped his pants up. “Stupid volleyball-obsessed stoic piece of shit.” He continued his mumbling as he left the bathroom and headed towards the gym and as a new message popped in, he read it and calmed down somewhat.

 

**From: Ace Cow**

**I apologize again for any misunderstandings from the last message. I do not mean that I don’t want to do anything with that kind of intimacy with you but it is just that I fear your brother will find us and ruin our relationship if I try anything at the moment. So I ask you to not worry about me not finding you attractive because I do and you do hold a special place in my heart and life.**

 

Tsukishima sighs and puts his phone into his bag. He’ll let his stupid cow wait for it especially since he has practise to go to.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ushijima stares at his phone. Everytime he has an interval of break from practise, he will stare at his phone, hoping that his firefly will respond to him. During his starrings, he has also been contemplating the mistakes he has made in his life.

 

The first one was trying to initiate sexual intercourse with his firefly at either of their houses. His own being covered with too many cameras and his family was too traditional while his firefly has an overprotective brother that seems to have too much time in his hands.

 

The second was being in the same university as Tendou. Although Tendou is a great blocker, he really has no idea how nor when to shut his mouth and when not to pry into other people’s business or privacy at times.

 

The third was not password protecting his phone. In the past, he never really had a reason to password protect it because the only people he used to contact was his teammates and his family. Nowadays, he has someone whom he really enjoys messaging and talking to and is happy to have a secret relationship with. Although, at the very least, he wrote his firefly’s first name in katakana so hopefully, Tendou will not have realized that Hotaru was actually Kei.

 

When his break was over, he began to target Tendou’s head for all his spikes and serves whenever he can. When his other teammates realized his goals, they made sure to stay out of the way as to not get caught in something they don’t want to understand.

 

After practise and a scolding from the coach, he finally got a message back.

 

**From: Firefly**

**This is what you will say to Tendou for me and record his reaction:**

**“Tendou, learn how to block properly already. Your guess blocking can only get you so far. Remember that match against Karasuno? If you didn’t mess up with your guesses, our chances of winning would have been higher. ”**

**Also, you owe me a strawberry shortcake.**

 

Ushijima sighed in relief. He was glad that his firefly had forgiven him enough that all he had to do was repeat a message and buy him shortcake.

Walking with a happy step, Ushijima went to search for Tendou to say the message to him and record the results for his firefly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thank my editors for watching me flail about as I attempted to write this fanfic.


End file.
